Cupid's Arrow
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Valentine's Day has finally arrived and with comes Lysander's love confession to Erin, which leads to an intimate moment. (a requested lemon one-shot)


**Author Note: Possibly the only M-rated thing I will ever write that's sexual. My sister better be thankful I am writing this for her because this is the first lemon I have ever done. To my ane, I am so sorry but I am almost sure this came out cheesier than a three-cheese pizza. At this point though my mind is the dirtiest gutter in Chicago.  
~CWA**

**Title: **Cupid's Arrow**  
Summary: **Valentine's Day has finally arrived and with comes Lysander's love confession to Erin, which leads to an intimate moment. (a requested lemon one-shot)**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Rated: **M (NC-17?)**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love. I do own Erin Hopper (OC)._**  
Notes:** This is a more detailed deleted scene from _That Coffee Worker _(one of my MCL fics)_.  
_

**Cupid's Arrow**

Erin was looking forward to finally getting to spend some much needed alone time with Lysander for their own Valentine's Day. After such a busy day working at the cafe, she wanted nothing more than to finally relax with her boyfriend.

As soon as Lysander parked his car outside her house (as her car was in the shop) and they got out of the car, Lysander picked Erin up bridal style. She let out a small squeak in surprise as she blushed, but held onto him for fear of being dropped. Lysander looked at her amused,

"Don't worry, love, I won't drop you."

Erin didn't reply as she buried her face in his chest, still a bit scared of falling. Lysander held onto her a bit tighter and was able to unlock the door with her still in his arms before he used his foot to nudge the door open. He carried her through the doorway with a small grin. Finally he set her down in a chair when they reached the kitchen.

Lysander kicked his shoes off to the side, setting them and his socks by the door, knowing that Erin wouldn't enjoy him tracking the dirt from her driveway into the house.

Erin looked around- Lysander really did set up the house. The dim lights set a nice mood and it reminded her briefly of what he did on their birthday as he had rose petals everywhere and soft music playing. However, unlike her birthday, there was letter on the table addressed to her in Lysander's neat writing.

As her hand reached for the letter, Lysander quickly stopped her by taking her hand in his,

"A dance, m'lady?"

She smiled. Her eyes briefly glanced to the letter, but the letter would still be there after their dance. She kicked off her heels so she wouldn't trip.

"Of course, kind sir."

As soft music played in the background, Lysander and she slowly waltzed around the room. Erin had danced with Lysander before- on her birthday- but there was something in this dance- something that was different. Maybe because it was Valentine's Day. The dance felt more intimate than playful. There was passionate, loving atmosphere that was being created.

Erin rested her head on Lysander's shoulder as he held her close to him. She could his breathing on the back of her neck and she was sure that he could feel her breath on his neck as well. The sensation caused shivers down her spine and she gripped onto Lysander a bit tighter.

Finally, she looked up at him and gave him a short, but passionate kiss. Their kisses never lasted that long and they never involved tongue- both of them felt that a kiss with an opened mouth should be reserved for intimate moments.

"Now can I read the note," Erin asked playfully.

At Lysander's nod, she grabbed the letter carefully, noting that it was on parchment paper. _Honestly, it astounds me how much he loves the more traditional things. _The amusement in her eyes faded as she read the letter- the poem. A poem about her- about her smile, her laugh, her happiness, and her passion. The very last line of the poem, written a bit bigger than the rest of it, seemed to burn into her mind. _'I love you'_ the words had read.

When she finished reading, she slowly set the letter back down, tears bristling at her eyes. Lysander stepped towards her before he took a step back and looked away, a bit ashamed. Erin wiped her tears with the back of her hand before turning to Lysander. He was shifting his weight, wanting to just disappear in embarrassment and shame. She was crying- he figured it was because he was moving too quickly.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but Erin stopped him as she jumped into his arms, smashing her lips against his. He used his hands to prop her up as her legs wrapped his waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Erin's lips were smashed up against his perfectly and he opened his eyes in surprise when he felt her open her mouth slightly.

Lysander closed his eyes, melting into the kiss as he kissed her back passionately, both of them in the heat of the moment. Lysander managed to walk over to the counter, where the empty space was, and set her down on the counter. Sitting on the counter, Erin finally took her lips away from Lysander, her arms still around his neck as he stood between her legs. His pelvis was barely grazing at the area between her legs, causing her lower section to warm up.

She felt as if she was on over drive. His hands were gripping her thighs and suddenly what used to be a gentle, comforting touch, turned electric.

"I love you too," she whispered, "…Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?"

Erin looked away shyly, blushing bright red. The thought of sex never embarrassed her this much before, but with Lysander it was different. Lysander looked at her surprised, blushing slightly. He hesitantly picked her up again, this time in a bridal fashion. He could feel her skin heating up in his touch.

"As you wish, m'lady."

* * *

When they reached the bedroom, Lysander wasted no time in setting her down on the bed. She laid on her back, her face and body hot with embarrassment and excitement. She had been in this position so many times before with past boyfriends, past one-night stands, but not once had she been there with a man she loved.

She sat up on the bed and looked where Lysander was still lingering by the bed, still clothed, unsure of what to do next. His face was bright red and his fingers were twitching. It was his first time doing something so intimate with someone- yes, he had... _pleasured_... himself before and he knew enough about basic anatomy to believe he might be able to get through the night with minimal embarrassment. He knew all about sex, but this was not sex. He was not going to have sex with her. He was going to _make love_ to her- Erin Hopper, the woman he _loved_ and _adored. _

He was smart enough to know that a first time was not going to be perfect and as he had never touched a woman before, he was confused as to how to continue.

Smiling a bit in amusement, Erin sat on the edge of the bed on her knees, able to reach up to put her arms around his neck and kiss him. _The poor virgin,_ she thought amused, _he doesn't know what to do next. _She nibbled on his bottom lip a bit as she pulled away from the kiss, which seemed to cause his pants to get much tighter as he felt his penis harden.

"Lysander," she purred into his ear, "Even you should know that it begins with taking off your clothes."

Erin started with his scarf, untying it slowly and giving a long kiss to his neck after it was off. Then she slowly started to unbutton his jacket before was able to shrug it off and toss it to the ground. The tension grew thick with tension and Lysander's hands were twitching as was another body part. Erin was growing a bit impatient herself, but she knew how important it was to build up to the moment. _But holy shit could he have any more clothing,_ she thought as she was finally able to see a shirtless Lysander. She bit her lip and shifted slightly.

_Wait,_ she thought as she stopped her actions. There was one more thing she needed to do before they continued. Something that was important. Lysander seemed to notice the change in her attitude and for a moment, he wondered if she changed her mind.

If she did, that would be alright. He would be disappointed, but he would, in no way, be angry with her. They were taking a big step tonight and if she felt she wasn't ready or that they were not ready, he would respect that.

"Lysander," she said, her voice cracking a bit, "If...I don't know if you were ever taught this, but it's best to have a... safe word."

"A safe word," Lysander repeated, a bit confused.

Erin gave a small sigh. She didn't expect him to know what she was talking about- he had never been intimate with someone so there was never a need for him to know. She knew some experienced guys that never used a safe word.

"A safe word," she explained, "is a word that either one of us can say at any time if we change our minds. So if one of us say this word, we stop entirely. It's usually used in BDSM relationships as a way to let someone know that they took it too far, but it's important for any sexual relationship, I think."

Lysander nodded in understanding. It made sense. Then Erin continued,

"With my past partners, we used _'lemons'_ as a safe word."

Lysander crinkled his nose. Lemons were sour. Erin was not sour. She was sweet, kind and caring. Though at the mention of her previous relationships, Lysander started to feel a small twinge of jealousy. Growling, he started to kiss at her neck again, causing Erin to gasp.

"L-Lysander!"

"Cappuccino," he growled into her ear, "Our safe word will be '_Cappuccino.'"_

She squirmed a bit as he continued to kiss at her neck as her hand snaked down and palmed at him. He groaned into her neck at the sensation. Finally, she pushed him away from her gently.

She started to unbutton his pants and she heard Lysander take in a sharp breath. Before she could, he grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked up a bit confused. Lysander was staring at her with his eyes glazed over with lust as she looked at him with her wide green eyes and pouted with those lips of hers, Lysander couldn't hold back anymore.

He gently laid her back on the bed and hovered over her as he kissed at her neck. His dick twitched as he heard her moan. He continued kissing his way down her. He sucked at the skin by her collar bone and started to kiss the visible parts of her breasts. Finally, he stopped to look at her,

"Love, I would very much like to undress you."

Erin swallowed thickly and she crossed her legs as a way to get a bit of friction. The lust showed in Lysander's voice- it turned lower and _seductive. _She took a deep breath and gained a bit of confidence as she slowly sat up, allowing Lysander to reach behind her and undo the zipper of her dress.

It only took a minute before the dress (along with Lysander's pants and boxers) were off and tossed to the ground. Lysander stared at her- her skin looked so smooth and every part of her seemed perfect in the red ensemble that she wore. He made a mental note to thank Rosayla as he was sure that it was her who got Erin to buy such underwear.

The red lacy was mostly see-through, but it was solid in the places that mattered. As she sat there biting her lip, Lysander shifted his weight as he wondered just how he was able to get this sexy, beautiful woman for his girlfriend and how lucky he was that she fell in love with him of all people.

Erin felt herself grow hot, wet and bothered as she stared at his dick- it stood hard at attention. He wasn't the biggest she had seen, but he wasn't the smallest either.

"I bet it's a perfect fit," Erin said quietly, unaware she was speaking out loud, as she bit her lip.

Lysander turned away a bit embarrassed- _oh my goodness. _He didn't expect to be the first with their underwear off and he didn't expect her to stare. Erin took the role of the dominate one as she pulled him down, causing him to look at her in surprise. She sat on top of him and he leaned his head up, wanting to kiss her. She didn't kiss him, instead she started to kiss at his jawline as she grinded on him, the only thing between her entrance and his penis was the thin red fabric of her underwear. She slowly grinded on him, teasing him with a small grin. He groaned at the new sensation loudly, causing her to gain confidence as she sped up a bit with a moan.

Lysander moved his pelvis a bit, eager for more friction- something, anything. He wanted to be in her, but instead she was teasing him._ That minx._

She continued on like that for a bit, pushing him to his limit until she saw the precum drip from the tip of his dick. She stopped, causing him to look at her a bit disappointed, but she sat up.

Erin gave Lysander a sly grin, causing him to gulp as she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. She waved the bra in the air on a finger in a teasing manor before she tossed the garment to the ground. Lysander was greeted with the sight of her breasts- to him they were perfect. Her smooth skin was just begging to be kissed and sucked on.

_Perhaps it's time she gets teased,_ he thought darkly.

He sat up, Erin still in his lap. He gave in to his urges as he reached up and grabbed at her breasts gently. His touch caused her to moan loudly,

"Lysander," she gasped.

Encouraged, he continued to massage her breasts. He stared at them with fascination and he experimentally rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, causing Erin to gasp as she squirmed. Using one hand to hold her waist, steadying her, he used the other to massage one of her breasts. He brought his mouth to the other breast and kissed around the nipples, teasing her.

"Lysander," she begged.

Giving in to her pleas, he finally put his mouth around her nipple and rubbed his tongue around it, causing Erin to moan loudly. Smirking, Lysander sucked on it gently. He continued working on her breasts as his hand slowly slid down to the area between her legs. He grasped her heat, causing her to groan loudly.

"Lysander, oh my god..."

He pushed the bottom of her underwear to the side, allowing him to feel just how wet and hot she was. He grazed at her entrance, daring to just barely enter her. He then pulled his finger out and just rubbed up and down on her entrance, teasing her.

"Lysander," Erin growled, her tone turning dark.

Lysander stopped, concerned, but if she wanted to stop then she would have said the safe word. He drew his hands and mouth away from her body and looked into her eyes, worried that he did something wrong. All he saw in her eyes was lust and love- there was no anger or pain.

Before he could apologize, Erin pushed him back onto his back, causing him to let out an OOMPH. She smirked at hm as she played the role of the dominate one- she often did. Of course, she didn't mind letting the male play the dominate every once in a while, however, when they start to tease her, she found that she needed to remind them who was in charge.

"Naughty, naughty," she tsk'ed softly, causing Lysander's face to heat up.

Seeing this side of Erin was causing Lysander's body to react as he found he liked this side of her. She got off of him just long enough to slide her underwear off. Lysander's breath seemed to stop as he stared at her bare body- she was shaven, but there was still a small tuft of hair barely hiding her entrance. He gulped and let out a shaky breath.

She leaned over him, causing her body to press up against him, as she reached into the drawer of the nightstand. There was a crumbled up note in Rosayla's handwriting that read _you're welcome_ that was taped to a box of condoms. Erin, for once, was thankful for Rosayla's foresight and sense of humor.

The reality of what they were about to do settled in as Lysander saw the condom that Erin pulled out. She kissed Lysander's cheek before she moved down.

"Are we sure we want to do this," Erin asked, her voice coming out a bit breathy.

Lysander and her shared a look before they both nodded. Erin swallowed and she moved down towards his hardened member. She licked her lips before she moved her mouth towards it. Lysander tensed as he looked down to see his hardened dick in her mouth. She looked up at him, causing him to shudder. She used her tongue to lick up and down it, soaking it. Finally, she pulled away with a small _pop_.

She tore open the condom wrapper carefully and then pulled it over his dick, securing it before she moved back up to her place on top of Lysander. She bit her lip.

"I... I'm all for being on top, but this is your first time and... If you want to be on top, I'm okay with that."

Lysander's heart swelled that she was thinking of him. He leaned up to give her a short kiss,

"Erin, I'm okay with whatever position you want to do love..."

_As long as we do it soon,_ Lysander thought desperately. He wasn't sure he could hold it in much longer and it was a miracle he hadn't exploded yet. Erin gave him a passionate kiss before she positioned him at her entrance. Giving a small nod, she then slowly pushed him into her, causing them both to groan loudly.

"Oh god," they groaned loudly.

Erin was used to a similar sensation- she had sex before, but _this_, this was different. This was a whole new sensation that caused her body to flare up with electricity. Lysander had a similar sensation go through his body. He groaned loudly as she started to slowly move up and then down.

"Lysander," Erin moaned loudly, "Lysander!"

In a matter of seconds, Erin was bouncing up and down on his dick, her breasts bouncing up and down. Lysander had to force his eyes to stay open as he grabbed her waist and led her up and down.

"Lysander," Erin moaned, "Lysander, oh god! Lysander, I'm close!"

Lysander couldn't even reply to her as he growled. Her moans and groans were only fulling him as he brought her up and down faster, harder. She screamed his name loudly as she climaxed. Her scream of pleasure was what sent him over the edge.

"Oh god," they both groaned loudly as they rode out their highs, "Oh god!"

They both collapsed, tired. She was barely able to slide off him as she collapsed on his chest. Lysander wrapped his arms around her and gave her a slightly sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Lysander."

* * *

Erin rested with her head on Lysander's bare chest. His hand was around her waist, his thumb gently rubbing circles on her soft skin. His eyes were closed as he breathed slowly, resting. The black blankets of Erin's (thankfully very large) bed covered their naked bodies.

Erin, however, was not sleep. She was too busy smiling as she just thought about they just did. Lysander was hesitant to even do anything- she had to reassure him that she was perfectly fine with what they were doing. Throughout the whole thing, she was the one who took the lead, showing him what to do as it was obvious he had never been so intimate with anyone before. Of course, if anyone changed their minds, _'peaches'_ was their safe word to stop. Thankfully, neither of them had second thoughts or any regret as they showed just how much they loved each other.

The clock read _1:03_ in the morning. She hated to wake Lysander up so early, but there was something she had to say.

"Lysander," she said gently, "Lysander."

He moved slightly in his sleep before his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead,

"Is there anything wrong, love?"

"No," she said as she looked up at him, "I just… wanted to say…_thank you_."

Lysander laughed loudly,

"Dear, I am the one who should be saying thank you. You trust me enough to do something this intimate and-"

He stopped for a moment, furrowing his brows,

"Is someone knocking on the door?"

They both stopped for a moment to listen. Sure enough, there was loud pounding on the front door. Erin had heard the same knocking when they were _occupied_ but had dismissed it. Had whomever was knocking been knocking for that long? Just as she was about to stand up to get the door, they both heard Castiel's voice screaming at them,

"I COULD HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY FROM MY HOUSE!"


End file.
